Por perder el duelo
by electroyusei
Summary: El ser humano siempre tiende a ser muy competitivo, quizás por esta razón Yuya hizo una apuesta con su amigo Yuto en primer lugar, pero, ¿qué pasará cuando el castigo cause enormes sensaciones en ellos?
1. Chapter 1

-¡No!- dijo Yuya cogiéndose la cabeza con las manos y llevándola atrás. Había perdido contra Yuto. Se sentía algo avergonzado, ahora tendría que cumplir su parte de la apuesta. Una petición cualquiera de él y sin rechistar.- ¡No es justo! ¡Me robaste mis cartas péndulo!

-Solo usé la estrategia correcta-dijo Yuto sonriente. Se había preparado bien desde el momento en el que Yuya lo había retado, no se perdería una oportunidad como esta.

-¡Pero!... ¡Pero!..-trató de contradecir Yuya pero al final lo termino aceptando y suspiró mientras hacía un adorable puchero.- Bien, ¿qué debo hacer?

Yuto sonrió, era el momento. Sabía exactamente qué hacer.

-Durante cinco minutos no puedes hacer ningún movimiento propio. Harás lo que yo diga-dijo Yuto con un tono suave, tranquilo y para nada autoritario.

-¿Te parece bien si pongo el temporizador de mi despertador? Solo... Para asegurarme de que no te pases...-dijo el chico de cabellos de tomate mientras desviaba un poco la mirada algo sonrojado. Yuto suspiró de manera extraña, por la nariz. De cierta manera sentía como si el otro no confiara en él. Pero solo recogió su Deck y lo organizó para poder guardarlo mientras soltaba:

-De acuerdo...-Yuya también empezó a recoger sus cartas y las guardo junto con su disco de duelo en un cajón. Yuto por su parte solo lo puso a su lado. El de cabellos coloridos agarró el despertador y empezó a configurarlo ante la mirada gris de su amigo. Cuando llegó al punto indicado se detuvo nervioso y quedándose allí le temblaron levemente los brazos.- ¿Está todo bien Yuya?

-¡Sí! Solo que...-¿Qué iba a responder? No tenía razones para ponerse nervioso... ¿verdad?

-Si quieres podemos hacer otra cosa...-sugirió Yuto, no quería asustar a su amigo, claro que quería hacer lo que había planeado, pero Yuya era más importante que cualquier plan que él pudiera hacer jamás.

-No, no, no, yo perdí, tengo que cumplir mi penitencia.-y ese era Yuya Sakaki, una persona muy noble y que a pesar de sus miedos termina por enfrentarse a las cosas.

-Bien... Entonces comencemos-dijo Yuto algo serio pero sin pizca alguna de intimidación.

-B-Bien-Y con esas palabras Yuya puso el temporizador a correr a un lado suyo. Se quedaron mirando mutuamente unos segundos apenas.

-Para comenzar, no puedes hablar-dijo con un tono firme pero suave. Se estaba esforzando por no mostrar un carácter autoritario que diera algo de miedo. Al parecer le estaba saliendo bien. Yuya asintió, no tenía miedo, confiaba en su mejor amigo. Aunque esta petición era extraña. -cierra tus ojos.

Yuya los abrió un poco más pero hizo caso. Lo siguiente que pasó, fue algo que nunca en la vida creyó que pasaría.

Yuto le levantó de la barbilla el rostro y acaricio con suavidad la suave mejilla de su compañero. Se sentía muy bien poder tocar con tanta delicadeza aquel rostro de la persona que amaba. Se acercó con tranquilidad oyendo poco a poco los tic-tacs del temporizador. El tiempo se agotaba. Tenía que actuar ahora. Su frente se posicionó en la ajena causando un cierto escalofrío en el otro. Este estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, sentía la cercanía del otro, sabía que estaba allí y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado. Más Yuto no lo notó. Quiso mejor sólo disfrutar el momento y acariciar con la mano contraria el cabello del chico de cabellos bicolores vivos.

Se estaba conteniendo mucho en hacer su siguiente acción, pues sabía que si lo hacía, él otro dejaría de hablarle y se alejaría. Lo sabía, sabía que esos sentimientos no serían correspondidos. Él amaba a otro, a Shingo. No había duda de ello. Casi siempre estaban juntos, tenían algún plan para salir o algo, incluso fue difícil que él mismo y Yuya pudieran quedarse en casa solos para pasar el rato ya que Shingo simplemente quería colarse, y Yuya casi lo deja de no ser por qué el de los ojos grises dijo que el plan en si era jugar juegos de cartas uno a uno. Esto por alguna razón lo alejó, quien sabía por qué razón.

Al final se decidió por hacerlo. No le importaría nada más. Solo quería sentir esos labios sobre los suyos aunque fuera por una sola vez. Se acercó a ellos, aquellos con los que soñaba constantemente.

Y los beso con los ojos cerrados. No quería ver la expresión de Yuya, sabía que le pediría a gritos silenciosos que se apartara. El de los ojos rojos cumplió su promesa. No se movió en lo absoluto. Pero, si empuñó su mano, se sentía impotente de no poder hacer lo que quería hacer en ese momento. Se mantuvieron allí unos momentos, con unos leves pero dulces movimientos de boca por parte de Yuto.

Pero se separó al ver que se había tardado demasiado. No era su culpa. Los labios de Yuya eran en extremo exquisitos. Lástima que no fuera él el que pudiera probarlos día a día. Miro a al chico desde cerca. Se le notaba algo sonrojado. Pero cuando notó la mano empuñada, un aire de tristeza invadió su ser. Él había querido golpearle. Lo aceptó, ¿tenía acaso otra opción? Se lo merecía. Pero el mismo haría su propio castigo. Alejarse de aquello que más desea, no le importaba, así Yuya estaría tranquilo y feliz con... Shingo... Le dolía de que él sería más feliz con alguien que no fuera sí mismo, pero debía aceptarlo, era la felicidad de Yuya y si él estaba bien él mismo también lo estaría.

Dio un rápido vistazo al temporizador, solo quedaban tres minutos. Tenía que declararse ahora. Yuto se acercó al oído de su amigo y pegó un poco sus cuerpos. A partir de allí, susurró todo lo que diría.

-Tú me gustas Yuya-Fue directo al grano sin tapujos.- y no como amigo, Yuya yo me he enamorado de ti. He tenido un sin número de fantasías contigo a mi lado... Y me encantaría poder volverlas realidad... Te quiero mucho, quizás más de lo que debería, y sé que tú no me correspondes... Sé a quién amas, y se nota... No te preocupes, me alejaré de ti para que te sientas mejor, ¿me entiendes?-estaba al borde del llanto pero se resistiría hasta decir lo que tenía que decir- No quiero ser una molestia en tu vida... Quiero que seas feliz... -su boca tembló, sus lágrimas ya se estaban asomando. Debía de resistir, para hacerlo solo lo abrazo un poco.-A-Aunque no sea conmigo. Fue un gusto haberte conocido... Yuya...-se separó. Y se fue corriendo a la ventana donde la abrió rápidamente y saltó al árbol. Con algo de habilidad se las arregló para llegar al piso. Apenas tocó este salió corriendo hacia una dirección en específico mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salirse de sus ojos.

-.-.-

Y sonó la alarma del temporizador. Este estruendoso sonido hizo que Yuya reaccionara después de dos minutos. Con rapidez se levantó y corrió a la ventana. No lo alcanzó a ver, miró de un lado a otro buscándolo. Se sintió tan triste pero sentía que debía alcanzarlo.

-¡Yuto!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas.-¡Yuto!

Con rápidamente se dirigió a su tubo de bombero y bajo. Corrió hacia la entrada principal y de un movimiento rápido agarró sus llaves y salió de su casa persiguiendo a Yuto. Corrió de un lado a otro buscándolo. Paró en una esquina completamente agotado. Respiraba fuerte y agitadamente.

-¡Y!... ¡Yuto!-pronunció con dificultades. El aire le faltaba y un agudo dolor del abdomen lo estaba atormentando. Como maldecía en esos instantes el haberse quedado en shock, simplemente no había podido creer que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero no reaccionó, se sintió como un completo idiota. Y lo era, había que admitirlo. Había hecho que a la persona que más quería sufriera, y todo por no reaccionar.

Pensó mucho en donde podría estar, quizás con Yuzu. Pero descartó la idea casi inmediatamente después, al de los ojos grises no le gustaba sufrir junto a alguien, le gustaba estar solo, así no haría que nadie se pusiera triste junto con él. A este paso descartó también el hecho que de que se encontrará en casa... Allí estaría con Shun, entonces... ¿Dónde?

Entonces recordó. La primera vez que se encontraron fuera de clase. Yuto estaba llorando y Yuya lo consoló, todos necesitamos un apoyo de vez en cuando. Y a pesar de que el otro negaba e insistía en que se fuera, el de los ojos rojos se mantuvo allí.

Ya sabía exactamente a donde ir.


	2. Chapter 2

Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Las lágrimas caían una a una de sus grises ojos para posteriormente deslizarse por sus mejillas y finalmente caer al piso. Su pecho le dolía. Pero era su culpa. El mismo lo había provocado. Era un idiota. Un completo idiota. Lo había perdido. Sabía que esa persona no le correspondería. Lo tenía en su consciencia desde un inicio. Pero no hizo caso. Prefirió tener un momento de gusto y arruinarlo después, antes de seguir como estaba y estar junto a esa persona.

Y ahora estaba allí, en ese parque donde lo conoció, el mismo lugar donde todo comenzó. "Soy un idiota" se repetía mentalmente.

De repente los pasos sobre el pasto y hojas fueron oídos por Yuto. Pero era tarde, tenía que ocultarse y no lo lograría. Sobre el árbol en que estaba apoyado trató de esconderse. Nunca dejaba que las personas lo vieran en un estado vulnerable. Se sentiría como un débil. Pero no lo logró. Aquella persona lo llevaba observando desde hacía ya un buen rato.

-.-.-.-

-¡Yuto!-llamó el de cabellos de tomate apenas llegó al parque. Estaba oscuro y apenas veía. Pero no le importó, tenía que encontrarlo a toda cosa. Empezó a recorrer todos los caminos posibles de aquel parque. No paraba de buscar. Estaba desesperado. Quería deshacer de una vez aquel mal entendido. Deseaba poder encontrarlo y abrazarlo.

Y Yuto fue notado por Yuya. Espera un momento... ¿ese qué lo estaba abrazando era Shun?

-.-.-.-.

-¿Yuto?-preguntó cuándo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él. El mencionado solo atinó a sobarse los ojos con el afán de secarlos. No era para nada efectivo.-Yuto, sé que eres tú.-y se puso en frente de él. Apartó el rostro, sus mejillas mojadas y ojos hinchados lo delataban. Shun lo sabía. Sabía que su amigo había estado llorando.

Y lo abrazó. Sin más. Fuerte y algo cálido. A Yuto le recordó un poco a los que se daba ocasionalmente con Yuya, pero a diferencia de esos, los de Shun se sentían algo más fríos. Pero eran realmente escasos los que se daba con él.

El de los ojos grises trató de apartarlo. Pero el otro solo lo abrazó aún más. Por un rato más trató de separarlo, pero por lo triste que estaba perdió fuerza y al final termino por abrazarlo también. Pero aun así se resistía a sacar lágrimas. No quería seguir llorando, o al menos no en esos brazos.

-Shun... Vete...-logró decir Yuto.

-No seas orgulloso-respondió el de los ojos amarillos. Sabía que su amigo lo iría a rechazar, pero no se rendiría, él quería que no estuviera triste. Ya tuvo mucho tiempo de estar deprimido.

-Déjame, no quiero que me veas de esta manera-dijo calmándose un poco, seguía destrozado sí, pero haría lo que fuese necesario para que lo vieran con una mirada de lastima.-Solo vete de aquí... Déjame sufrir solo...

-Siempre has hecho eso, crees que así estarás mejor-dijo mientras apretaba un poco ese abrazo.- pero lo único que hacer es destrozarte más y más. Déjame ayudarte, no tienes por qué cargar con esta carga solo.-a Yuto solo le dio un pequeño espasmo, pero inmediatamente después empezó a empujar con las pocas fuerzas que tenía a su amigo. No lo permitiría, no dejaría que vieran débil, solo quería seguir sufriendo sólo, era la única manera de no contagiar a los demás, de no hacerlos sentir mal por lo que él tenía que pasar, de...-Es por Yuya, ¿verdad?

Dio en el clavo.

En ese instante dejó de forcejear. Se quedó estático. Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados. Y las lágrimas empezaron a caer aún más frecuentemente. Su talón de Aquiles había sido roto. Y ya no podía hacer nada para que termine el dolor que ahora tenía en su corazón. Ahora era el momento de desaguarse en alguien más. ¡Al diablo con el orgullo! Ya no se puede hacer nada más.

Yuto asintió con la cabeza contra el pecho de Shun. Pero no correspondió al abrazo. Solo bajó los brazos y se dejó hacer.

Pasos. Pasos. Se oyen. Todos se oyen al azar. Pero en una dirección. Están cerca. Muy cerca. El pánico creció. Yuto empezó a escapar otra vez. Shun lo agarró por los hombros. Y lo miró directo a los ojos. Pidió en silencio que se calmara. Y pasó.

-Quédate aquí... Veré quién es... No te preocupes-susurró, sabía lo muy orgulloso que era su amigo. Y el que se hubiera suavizado un poco con él, no quiere decir que lo permitirá con todos.-No dejaré que te vean tan fácil...

Yuto solo asintió mientras se ocultaba detrás del árbol. Allí se sintió oculto entre las sombras. Agudizó un poco su oído para saber quién era. Pero nada pudo captar su sentido auditivo. Solo un par de murmullos. Pero de repente... Se oyó tan claro como el agua pura.

-¡Entonces dime dónde está! ¡Quiero ayudarlo!- Yuya, ese era su Yuya. Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro. Había venido a buscarlo, quería hablar con él. Le alegraba tanto en el alma aquellos pensamientos. El solo hecho de que Yuya estuviera allí le alegraba mucho. Pero esa sonrisa se le borró de su rostro. Sabía que el de los ojos rojos era su amigo, y uno muy querido, pero no sentiría algo igual. Solo había venido por qué quisiera corresponder, había venido por qué no deseaba perder la amistad que habían formado. Se decepcionó. Pero lo valoró, decidió acercarse y arreglar las cosas para agradecerle.

Paso a paso. Lento pero sin pausa. Así lo hizo. No quería ir. Su mente demandaba. Pero su corazón mandaba. Y de repente se oyó.

-¡Yo solo quiero apoyarlo! ¡Déjame hablarle!-exigió a gritos Yuya, Yuto abrió un pocos ya ojos al oírlo pero no dijo nada. Solo avanzó.

-¡Deja de insistir de una vez!-Dijo Shun con tono irritado. Yuya solo negó. No iba a abandonar a su amigo, para nada.

-No sabes cómo ayudarle... ¡No sabes cómo hacerlo!-Le refutó con algo de rabia en sus palabras. Estaba desesperado, necesitaba ver s Yuto, y la intervención de Shun solo lo retrasaba más y más.-¡No sabes cómo hacerle sonreír!

Yuto por alguna razón sonrío. Yuya no era posesivo con nada. Y el que lo fuera con él le alegraba bastante, o al menos eso pensó. Shun resopló molesto y cerró los ojos. Acción que solo notó un enojado chico de ojos rojos, debido a que el de los ojos grises estaba atrás.

-Tienes razón-Dijo para sorpresa de los oyentes. Yuya abrió un poco los ojos pero volvió a fruncir el ceño, durante un segundo, pareció que sus ojos se volvían más pequeños por el asombro, pero fue tan poco tiempo y tan repentino que no se alcanzó a percibir. Yuto abrió los ojos y detuvo un poco su andar para mirar a su amigo de arriba a abajo de espalda. Su presencia no se notaba mucho desde lejos puesto que era de noche y él era "el amo de la ropa negra". Por lo tanto Yuya no alcanzó a verlo.-No sé cómo hacer que Yuto sonría-prosiguió rompiendo con el incómodo silencio. El de los ojos grises incapaz de hablar siguió avanzando.-No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo ayudarle a pesar de ser su amigo desde hace mucho tiempo.-Una chispa de culpabilidad se mostró en sus ojos, pero fue remplazada por una de venganza.-Pero al menos yo no soy el causante de sus lágrimas.

Ahora si en definitiva los ojos de Yuya se empequeñecieron. Empezó a temblar. Todos rastro de ira se fue por la borda. "Soy un idiota" pensó. El miedo se apoderó de él. Empezó a ver de un lado a otro desesperado. Fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera directo en la cabeza. Y para colmo Yuto se había acercado lo suficiente como para poder ser visible.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ver los rastros de agua en sus mejillas. Sus ojos cristalinos. Su cara de asombro al verlo allí. No pudo soportarlo.

Corrió. Salió corriendo hacia la salida del parque. Sería mejor así. No miro atrás. No se dio cuenta de que Shun no cambio la cara. No se dio cuenta de la mano se alzó en su dirección. Nos se dio cuenta de la cara de preocupación del chico que le gustaba tanto.

Ni siquiera se imaginó el momento en el cual Yuto empezó a correr en su dirección.

Lleno de arrepentimiento y de enojo hacia sí mismo, Yuya corrió a la salida del parque. En su cabeza solo sonaba una frase: "Soy un idiota". Y así por la eternidad. Estaba tan inmerso en sí, que tampoco se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de la calle principal.

-¡Yuya!-Oyó de parte de Yuto. Ese grito, lo hizo parar y volverse hacia él. El de los ojos grises no se detuvo, siguió corriendo.-¡Yuya!

-Y... Yuto...-dijo en un hilo de voz. En ese momento notó otra cosa que no había notado antes. La fuerte y luminosa luz proveniente de su lado derecho. Se volteó. Lo último que vieron sus ojos fueron dos luces grandes de bus, acercándose a gran velocidad.

-¡YUYA!


	3. Chapter 3

La adrenalina es impresionante. Te hace reaccionar, correr, y dejar de sentir en un corto pero productivo espacio de tiempo. Y más aún cuando se trata de alguien a quien quieres proteger, alguien a quien quieres, alguien que su desaparición dejaría un vacío tan grande y profundo en el corazón, que nunca jamás volvería a ser llenado por nada ni por nadie. Yuto sintió esa adrenalina.

Pero no siempre funciona de la misma manera. A veces, los cuerpos tienden a tener efectos secundarios.

Por suerte los salvó. A los dos. Pero los pensamientos de Yuto cambiaron de repente. El miedo lo hizo ponerse una meta, una muy importante.

Ahora más que nunca se esforzaría por conquistar a Yuya, y nunca más se apartaría ni dejaría que él se alejara. Nunca. Lo quería para él y solo él.

Todo esto, pasó por su mente en apenas 2.6 segundos, mientras caían directo a la acera después del brutal jalón de Yuto con el afán de salvar a Yuya.

Apenas el impacto llegó, sintieron el doloroso y frío golpe. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y los dos estaban algo muertos de miedo por lo que acababa de pasar. Se habían salvado por los pelos.

Yuya tenía los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Casi hace matar a Yuto, ¡¿por qué tenía que ser tan estúpidamente ido?! ¡Casi lo hace dejar de respirar! ¡Pudo haberlo empujado en vez de haberlo halado! Se golpeó mil veces mentalmente, estaba en un trance, no escuchaba ni se movía, solo se quedó allí sin más.

Yuto estaba algo menos alterado, no tenía un trance, pero si mantenía de cierta manera el miedo en su pecho. Miró al chico que acababa de salvar y se asustó más. Se quedó en un pequeño trance durante esos momentos, nada lo sacó, ni siquiera el fuerte regaño por parte del furioso conductor del bus, este, solo gritó y se fue, nada más. Pero ninguno se inmutó, parecía que ni se percataron de su presencia.

-¡Yuya!-gritó saliendo del pequeño trance-Y... Yuya...-dijo el de los ojos grises mientras se acercaba lentamente, lo agarró de los hombros y logró que se arrodillara, el de los ojos rojos evitaba su mirada, casi parecía que su flequillo ocultaba sus orbes. -¿Estás bien?

-Aléjate...-dijo con voz quebradiza y alejándose levemente de Yuto. La cara de preocupación del mencionado aumentó.

-Yuya, por favor, yo quiero...-empezó, pero el hilo de voz de su compañero lo detuvo.

-Es mi culpa... Todo es mi culpa-Sabía que Yuya estaba alterado, bastante alterado, tenía calmarle.

-Yuya, tienes que tranquilizarte- le dijo con voz suave mientras nuevamente se acercaba a su amigo.

-Soy un idiota, un completo idiota-dijo con la voz quebrada. Se veía tan frágil y vulnerable que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer a pedazos. Yuto solo sintió una punzada en su corazón.

-Claro que no, Yuya tu no...-negó, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Es que no lo ves?- su rostro se hizo completamente visible para Yuto. Pero esto sólo hizo que le doliera aún más el corazón. Los ojos estaba completamente aguados, su expresión era dolida, y su mirada solo reflejaba culpabilidad.- ¡Casi hago que nos maten!

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que...

-¡Te he hecho daño!-interrumpió-¡Te hice sufrir!-gritó con los ojos cerrados de lo enojado contra sí mismo que estaba, pero a mitad de camino, su voz se quebró- Yo soy... Soy la causa de tus lágrimas...-Esas palabras, hicieron que durante unos momentos, el corazón de Yuto se volviera añicos. Y el silencio reinó, por segundos que eran tomados dramáticamente por horas.

-N-No es...-carente de la fuerza del principio, Yuto trató de convencer a Yuya de que estaba mal sentirse de aquella manera. Aunque el mismo supiera que se lo merecía muy en el fondo.

-¡Si lo es!-gritó mientras en un arrebato de rabia giraba su cabeza hacia otro lado. Mientras por fin el suelo se ponía ligeramente húmedo debido a las lágrimas recién caídas.-¡Si lo es y lo sabes!

-No, no..-negó el de los ojos grises inútilmente.

-¡Es mi culpa! ¡Debí de morir allí!-Gritó con fuerza mientras el salado líquido se deslizaba ágilmente en sus mejillas para llegar a su objetivo final. Estaba cegado completamente por la culpabilidad.

-¡No!-Gritó, aceptaría cultura cosa antes que esa.-Yuya tú no...-fue interrumpido.

-¡Sí! ¡Así debió de ser! ¡Es mi culpa!-gritó con mucha fuerza mientras se alejaba aún más sin levantarse.- ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Un completo e inútil idiota!

-No, no, tú no eres así...-trató de negar el más oscuro. Pero a nueva cuenta lo interrumpieron.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate! ¡Te haré daño!-gritó con desespero, con dolor, y sobre todo con miedo, miedo a volver a hacerle daño.

-¡No es así!-contradijo.

-¡Vete!-se alejó aún más.-¡Te lastimaré! ¡Te haré daño!-repitió. Por tener los ojos cerrados no notó como el de los ojos grises se le acercaba. Solo lo sintió cuando fue abrazado por sus grandes y protectores brazos. Pero inmediata e inútilmente trató de apartarlo.

-Entonces soy masoquista-dijo con su oído suavemente.

-No... No... -murmuró- Aléjate... ¡Aléjate por favor!-siguió tratando de sepáralo y apartarlo. Pero no podía, toda la fuerza de su cuerpo había desaparecido tras esos espasmos, empujones y gritos.

-No lo haré-susurró lo suficientemente alto mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho si ser correspondido. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo a montones mientras el más afectado regaba frenéticamente.

-Por favor...-murmuró apenas audible con una voz totalmente rota.-Yuto... Solo te traeré desgracias...

-No me importa-dijo seguro.- Lo que más me importa ahora eres tú, quiero asegurarme de que estés bien.

-Porque... ¿Por qué?-pregunta con la voz demasiado afectada por el llanto, pero aun así seguía tratando de empujarlo.

-Porque me gustas Yuya... -susurró con dulzura mientras se apagaba aún más al cuerpo del mencionado. Este de repente paró con los golpes-Me gustas mucho. -apenas terminó, unos espasmo pequeños empezaron a surgir del de cabellos de tomate.

-Pero yo... Yo soy...-empezó a murmurar. Yuto al saber que iba a decir interrumpió.

-¿Sabes cómo puedes compensarlo?-preguntó, sintió un par más de espasmos por parte de Yuya pero al final este solo negó.-No preocupándote por ello.

-Pero... Pero yo...-se silenció de repente por sentir aquellos brazos abrazarle aún más fuerte, causando que las dos lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos cayeran al mismo tiempo.

-Yuya... De verdad no me gusta verte de esta manera-dijo un poco más fuerte. El silencio se prolongó un par de segundos más. Yuya realmente quería que Yuto se alejara, que no volvieran a hablarse, que fueran solo simples conocidos, o al menos eso era lo que dictaba su cabeza. Por qué su corazón estaba completamente convencido de que no debía de abandonar a Yuto, que su relación debía de mantenerse en pie, que lo debía de rendirse. ¿A quién tenía que hacerle caso? Pero de repente, la grave voz del chico de los ojos grises volvió a sonar entre la oscuridad y frialdad.-Yo sé que... Te sientes mal, pero debes pensar que eso no me importa, no, a mí no... Lo que me importa es que no te perdí... Y de qué estás bien... Que estamos bien.

-Porque... ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-su voz empezada a soñar más bien avergonzada más que rota.

-Ya te lo dije... Me gustas mucho...-murmuró con dulzura sintiendo como poco a poco los espasmos de Yuya mermaban. Le acarició la espalda para ayudarle a tranquilizarse-Me gusta todo tu ser, desde el más pequeño detalle-cambio el lugar de caricia al cabello. Yuya como acto reflejo relajó su cuerpo. -Cada parte de tu interesante y compleja manera de ser... Todo

-¿Hasta el peor de mis defectos?-preguntó casi sin pensarlo. El silencio reinó por unos pocos pero tortuosos segundos. Pero al fin, su voz volvió a sonar.

-¿Por qué los odiaría?

-Yo... Yo solo preguntaba...-murmuró apenas.

-Son parte de ti...-empezó suave y terminó con una voz aún más suave y tranquilizante.-De lo que eres, de lo que te hace ser persona...-y se quedó en silencio mientras Yuya escondía su cabeza en su pecho si saber qué hacer y menos que decir. Pero una vez más, la inconfundible voz del de los ojos grises cortó con el silencio. -¿Sabes algo que si odiaría?-rápidamente Yuya se apartó un poco para mirar por primera vez a Yuto a los ojos. Se mordió el labio. No debía de preguntar, pero de todos modos lo hizo.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó con desespero y angustia en su tono.-Dímelo por favor.

-Si lo tuvieras defectos...-Los ojos rojos se abrieron durante un instante y se aguaron. Casi sin pensarlo, Yuya besó al de ojos grises. Solo lo hizo por qué quería hacerlo, quería sentir sus labios nuevamente.

Beso que por puesto, fue correspondido. Los dos se demostraron lo que sus corazones habían estado ocultando por tanto tiempo en un tierno y algo torpe beso. Amoroso. Puro. Entre suaves caricias y apenas notables movimientos de boca perdieron la noción del tiempo. Se quedaron así un largo rato. El beso terminó justo cuando a los dos se les acabó la respiración tontamente, ¡se habrían de respirar durante el beso! Se miraron con ojos brillantes y llenos de amor. No hacían falta más palabras, ya no.

Los ojos amarillos se retiraron. Habían visto suficiente de la escena como lo para saber cómo terminarían las cosas. Tomó una decisión errónea y allí están los resultados, al fin y al cabo no podía tapar al sol con la punta de un dedo. Suspiro. Nada que hacer. Entre la oscuridad y la penumbra su cuerpo parecía desvanecerse y perderse como si una gota de agua cayera en el mar. Y todo aquello, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.


End file.
